His Evil Twin
by SnowLoverWhiteWolf16
Summary: Zick meets his twin, Vick. His new friend is like a shadow who always stick with him. Until their fun have taken and turned in to a sinister turn. Vick never gets in trouble, but Zick does.
1. Chapter One: The Beginning

His Evil Twin

This story is based on my fave book "Her Evil Twin." This one has a bigger twist. This time, it will be two times scary and suspenseful.

**Note: Not all of my written stories are based from the book. Some are made up.**

Enjoy reading!

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

In class, Zick is getting all bored and tired about their teacher babbling about Math lessons, which Zick, and sometimes, his classmates, fail frequently. Zick was looking to the window and wondering up if there are any enemies to face him or his family and friends.

Until the note came and said:

_Zick, meet me and my friends at the river under Old Mill Restaurant._

_Be there at exactly 10:00 pm._

_Bring 5 candles, a box of chalk, and a glass (not plastic)._

_Don't be late!_

Zick looked around the class and no body, not even his friend Elena. Zick was wondering why a person would send him that kind of letter.

_**At recess...**_

(Zick let Teddy see his letter)

Zick: So, what do you think? You think I must go?

Teddy: Zick, you can't just go there. There could be any danger you need to face on. It might be a gorka or something. You shouldn't come.

Zick: What do you mean I shouldn't come? I mean, come on. It's just an invitation.

Teddy: Yeah, but you can't be so sure. It could be a stupid freakin' trick.

Zick: Man, if you do know in what state I'm in, you'll think as well. Okay, can we drop the subject already?

Teddy: Yeah sure. Hey, speaking of subject, what kind of costumes we will wear? Oh, I know! What about monsters in Bibbur – Si?

Zick (sarcastically): Yeah, we'll wear those to expose monsters. And tell people that we are tamers.

Teddy: Ya think it'll work?

Zick: That's a no for me!

Teddy: Oh, what do you mean?

Zick: Aren't you listening? We're too old for those costumes! Who would wanna dance with a monster costume?

Teddy: Oops. Didn't think of that. Sorry.

Zick: Well, I'll go. What about you?

Teddy: Yeah, I'll go and check on you.

_**10:00 pm, at the Old Mill Restaurant under the river...**_

Zick: God, it's so spooky and cold out here!

Teddy: Hey, Zick!

Elena: Zick, where you guys going?

Teddy: Under the river. Why?

Elena: I don't want you guys wonder off without a warning.

_**At the river...**_

Zick: Ach! Hey, what's up with the flashlight?

(Kevin, James and Lawrence approach)

James: You must be the blue haired guy. You're Zick, no?

Zick: Yes, I'm Zick. Now, you would you point it down.

James: I see you have two friends along with you.

Kevin: Yeah, and a female scaredy cat! (laughs)

Elena: Don't call me a scaredy cat, or I will make you one.

Kevin: Yo, Jay, you said girls aren't suppose to be here.

James: It's okay. The more the merrier. Now, shall we go to the forbidden and haunted house?

Elena, Teddy and Zick: Yes.

_**In the haunted house...**_

Elena: Zick, are you sure this is a good idea? It's getting darker and scarier here.

Zick: Don't worry, we're here.

Kevin: Now it's 11:40 midnight, Zick, draw a circle. Teddy, light up the candles and Elena prepare the Ouija Board.

As they prepared the initiation, they all sat, formed a proper circle and...

James: I'm giving you a strict and proper warning, for the ones who have weak hearts, you better get out of the initiation. Now, all of us will close our eyes and say: "Spirit of glass, we call on to thee, come tell us what is to be."

All: Spirit of glass, we call on to thee, come tell us what is to be.

_**As the glass moves...**_

James: Oh, spirit, please tell us who you are.

(Glass moves to V, then I, then C, then K.)

Teddy: His name is Vick.

James: Vick, if you are here, please give us signs.

(Vick posses Zick)

(Zick groans painfully)

Elena: Zick, you alright?

Zick: Elena, he possessed me.

Teddy: Hang in there Zick! What did you guys do to him?

James: Be quiet, Teddy.

(Zick's eyes turned red)

Vick: I'm Vick. Who asked me to be here?

James: It is me.

Vick: How dare you called me! I 'm already resting in peace! And since you called on to me, the body I possessed right now will suffer and will get the blames!

Elena: Zick, snap out of it!

Vick: Get out of my way!

(Begins to quarrel the three boys and left them battered, the boys ran away from the haunted house)

(Begins to bang Zick's head hardly at the wall)

Teddy: Zick! Oh, my God! Zick! Stop it!

Elena: There's no use of stopping him!

(Vick left Zick's body battered)

Teddy: Zick? Zick! Wake up!

Elena: Zick? Zick! Are you there? Teddy, we gotta take him home!

_**It went all black...**_

Teddy: You said it. I'll carry him, you carry the bags.

Elena: Okay.

As they take Zick home, he is still unconscious and clueless of what happened at dawn. He might not know what will happened to him next since he was included in the initiation of Vick's spirit. One thing he doesn't know, he will take all the blame in his life.

Well, here's chapter one! Wait for chapter two to come! Peace out, Monster Allergy lovers and fans!


	2. Chapter Two: The New Friend

Okay here's chapter two, enjoy reading! Like what I said, some are based on the book. I so do not own Monster Allergy. Enjoy reading!

**Chapter Two: The New Friend**

After what happened at midnight, Teddy and Elena saw the horror of what happened to Zick. One thing they all didn't know, he have a curse. Every little fault that the "spirit" did will not take the blame, but Zick will.

_**In Zick's house, 9:00 am...**_

Elena (for Zick, in a blurry voice): Zick? Zick? You alright?

Teddy (same with Elena's): Zick, we though we lost you.

Zick: Ugh, what happened?

Elena: One thing you don't is that you're possessed by a ghost. Which kinda explains the bump on your forehead.

Zick (touches his forehead): A bump on my forehead? What?

Teddy: Didn't you know every single thing happened to you last midnight? It possessed your body and you tried to get him out but you can't and he attacked the three guys who invited you to be there.

Elena: And in the end, you suddenly fainted unconsciously. The three left you.

Zick (thinkimg): Man, it's must have been so embarrassing seeing me faint. Now they'll think I'm a total wuss to handle the spirit calling.

One thing Zick will never expect is that James expectation to him is what he thought is true. He thought that he will be their new member in their group. His head began to hurt because of this.

Zick: I better go. I need some air. (goes out wearing his jacket)

Teddy: Are you sure? You're not feeling well.

Zick (begins to raise up his voice): I said I'm fine. Now, leave me alone!

(looks behind but no one's there)

Zick: Huh, that's weird. I thought I heard Teddy around...

Zick was very suspicious of what's happening right now. He began to feel someone's watching him, not knowing he was being watched by someone. He sneezed but he looked around, but no one's there. He was beginning to be discourage himself to go out alone. He already felt that he's been haunted by someone, but he need to keep his cool. He looked at the skies and clouds above and sat on the bench, thinking if he would be one of them.

In their PE class, next morning, their coach mentioned that they must find a partner buddy, Elena paired with Zick. They where chosen as partners because their classmates don't want them as partners.

PE Coach: Since you have found a buddy or pair, I want you guys to perform a ballroom dance. I want this performance done on Friday.

Elena: Coach, are we the one who will select a music?

PE Coach: Absolutely.

Zick: Uh, Elena. There's one thing I need to tell you.

Elena: And what is that?

Zick: I can't dance.

Elena: I can. Come on, I'll teach you.

Before Elena and Zick practice their ballroom dance, Zick's vision's starting to tunnel and he felt that he had a high fever and also felt that he'll vomit in front of everyone. He grew paler than his usual pale complexion (kinda looked like when his blood is sucked). He began to feel dizzy and starting to have a major headache.

(Zick groaning and grunting, begins to fall down half on the floor)

Elena: Zick, what the hell is wrong with you? You're looking like you're very sick. Coach, Zick's sick!

PE Coach: Zick, go to the clinic, now!

(Zick runs out of the gym and inside the CR, begins to vomit with blood)

Zick: Huh? Why am I vomiting blood? Ugh, this is so not good. I hope I don't have cancer. Man, I have a major headache. (Continues vomiting blood)

Zick never knew if he'll be alright. He's double thinking if he'll go out and be in the clinic. His head's spinning around without any reason. Zick went out and tried to go at the clinic, but his body grew weak and he stopped at the lockers and his head begins to spin and hurt again.

Zick (whispers): What's happening to me? I can't move a muscle? I'm getting sick.

While Zick is feeling all his pains, and by fifteen minutes soon he went better, a boy begins to stand near him. The boy is as tall as him, has the same age, and his face and almost everything in him looks a lot like Zick. His outfit is all black, including his hair.

Vick: Escaped, huh?

Zick; What? Who the heck are you? I haven't seen you here. In fact, I never did.

Vick: Come on, let's get the hell outta here.

Zick: What? I can't. I could detention for that!

Vick: "What? What?" (scoffs) Is that all you can say? Now, just seal your mouth and get outta here. (runs outside the school) And besides, your coach thinks you're in the clinic and they both won't know where are you.

Zick (runs along with him): Okay, then. Now, can you at least tell me who you are?

Vick: I'm Victorino. Everyone calls me Vick. You?

Zick: I'm Ezekiel Zick. Everyone calls me Zick. Where are you going? I mean, where are we going? What's your surname?

Vick: Ezekielle. Same as your first name only like girl's. What's yours?

Zick: Whoa! Really? Ha! It's kinda weird! Mine's Zick!

Vick: But why they are calling you Zick then?

Zick: I don't like when they call my with my first name.

Vick: Okay.

Zick Where are we gonna stop? I'm tired!

(Vick stops at the park)

Vick: Right here.

Zick (pants): Wow. I know this place! My mom and dad used to take me here when I was a kid.

(The two sit on the swing)

Vick: So, why did you get out of the school?

Zick: Well, I really didn't get out of the school. I got extremely sick and I'd never knew I coughed blood as well. But I'm pretty sure I don't have any major sickness.

Vick: Well, that's fine. Do you have any friends at school?

Zick (stammers): Well...

Vick: Well what?

Zick : I got Teddy and Elena. But right now I sorta needed a break from those two. They kinda bother me. Especially Teddy. He thinks he's oh, so smart that he thinks it's not a good idea to hang out with friends and he worries too much.

Vick: Huh, he's doesn't seem like a real friends to you. Well. Just stick with me and you'll be amazed all the things that will happened to the both of the us. Wanna jump? Swing higher!

Zick: I am!

Vick: Reach for the highest height!

Zick: We're there!

Vick: Now, jump!

Zick (flies along with Vick and lands with him on the ground): Whoa! I never have done that before my entire life! Ha ha! I gotta go back to school now. See you, Vick! You're my new best friend.

Vick: Yeah, see you too!

As Zick goes back in school, it seemed for him that he knows him entire life. They like the color blue, they like drinking root beer, coke, 7UP, Sprite and Royal orange. They like pop rock, alternative, hard rock, emo rock and (little) pop songs. They like eating pizzas, peanut butter and grape flavored jelly. He went back there at recess time. Teddy, Lay, Bobby and Elena saw Zick walking alone.

Lay: Hey, Zick. They told me you were gone cause you got sick.

Zick: Yeah, true. But I'm a lot better now.

Teddy: Man, we're all worried about you. We thought you went home.

Bobby: I thought you were in clinic. So, you still feeling all right?

Zick: All better now.

Elena: You know, you really need to call a doctor 'cause of what happened to you.

Zick: I know, Elena. But I'm all right now, okay?

Elena: I can see that.

After their recess and dismissal, they separate ways. Zick felt like he wanted to stick with Vick, since he's his new bf (best friend).

(Opens their door)

Zick: Hey mom, I'm home!

Greta: Hello, Zick. So, how was school?

Zick: I got sick a while ago.

Greta: What? So, how are you feeling today? Do you need a doctor? Or do we need to send you to the hospital?

Zick: No, no, mom. I'm all better now.

Greta: You better be. I'm a little worried about you ever since you have an incident.

Zick: Speaking of incident, I met Vick. He's a friend of mine.

Greta (cooking dinner): Vick? Hey, isn't he your imaginary friend?

Zick: Well, yeah.

Greta: Remember when you destroyed your dad's experiment? And he instantly got mad at you?

Zick: Hahahaha, I remember that one! I was like "Dad, I didn't do it, Vick did it!"

Greta: And the time you wrecked Terrence's car chair?

Zick (thinking): Weird, I never did that.

Zick: Hahahahaha, yeah! He blamed Dad for that!

Greta: He's more like of a partner – in – crime of yours.

Zick: More likely. (smiles)

After his mom and dad and Zick finished their dinner, Zick washed the dishes, Zob cleaned the house and Greta helped Zick to finish the dishes he haven't washed. He now over thinks if he will be this new best friend 'till he falls fast asleep.

To be continued...


End file.
